


Percy Jackson the Terrorist?

by marvel_jackson_witch



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Book Series: Percy Jackson and the Olympians, How Do I Tag, Percy Jackson is Good Boyfriend, Post-Civil War (Marvel), Protective Percy, Timeline What Timeline, is still going -- new chapter is taking a while srry guys, percy jackson and marvel crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21979237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvel_jackson_witch/pseuds/marvel_jackson_witch
Summary: Percy and Annabeth try to go for their early morning run, but a certain group of people come to interrupt them.
Relationships: Percy Jackson/Annabeth Chase
Comments: 35
Kudos: 266





	1. Morning Runs

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic and I suck at naming things, so I kinda just hope you enjoy!
> 
> Since this is my first fic, I welcome any kind of constructive criticism or ideas on how to make it better.
> 
> I do NOT own the characters from Percy Jackson and the Olympians or from Marvel.

Tony P.O.V

As great as staying in the lab and working on Nat’s newest tasers sounded, Ironman still needed to make sure that the terrorists weren’t sneaking by unnoticed, it was a couple months past Ultron but that didn’t mean that the bad guys had stopped being bad. I walk into the kitchen and grab a cup of day old coffee from the counter. 

“Hey Fri, has there been any automatic updates in SHIELD’s systems?” My brilliant AI answers back immediately.

“A picture from a security camera was automatically sent to the Perseus Jackson case two days ago.” I frown a bit. I briefly remember the name flashing on the news headline once or twice, but I don’t remember anything else mentioning him.

“Friday pull up the Perseus Jackson case onto the tv,” I say as I head towards the couches. When I sit down, the file is shown on the screen. Attached at the top is a picture of a 14 year old kid smiling with a couple of beads on a string on his neck. I scroll down to see the rest of the file.

Name: Perseus Jackson

Parents:  
Mother- Sally Jackson  
Father- unknown  
Stepfather- Paul Blofis

Blew up school bus  
Dropped class into fish tank  
Fell from St. Louis Arch  
Disappeared for nine months

Suspected terrorist with supernatural abilities

I finish reading the file. Well falling from St. Louis Arch and surviving is reason enough to check this kid out. And what’s the harm in seeing if he has supernatural abilities? 

“Hey Cap, come check this out.” I yell and within seconds I hear heavy footsteps walking towards me.

“What’s up Tony?” Steve asks as he comes to sit next to me on the couch. 

“Check out this kid, he has done some crazy stuff, and I need a second opinion on what to do with this.” Steve looks at me with a confused face. 

“He is probably only 17 by now Tony, he is still a kid.” I shrug.

“Fri, bring up the latest picture of Perseus.” A change appears on the screen and Steve gasps. The kid is at the edge of a river with a bleeding wound on his shoulder. His eyes are closed and even through the picture you can see a faint aura around him.

“How about this Cap, we just check him out to make sure he is still alive?” Steve is still looking at the picture when he shrugs. 

“I don’t see any harm in that, and we may as well bring him in for questioning just to make sure everything is alright.” I give a small smile and get up.

“Fri, has there been any recurring behavior with Perseus?” I ask as I go to set my empty coffee cup down in the sink.

“According to security cameras, Perseus and a girl named Annabeth Chase run near the water every other day.” I look up the name Annabeth Chase on my phone and nothing comes up except for a couple of random bot sites. 

“Would today be one of those days?” I say as I nod for Cap to get the rest of the team.

“Yes, the pair will be passing the bridge in a matter of five minuets.” Friday responds. 

“Well then we better get there fast, ask Happy to start a car.”

Percy P.O.V

Today was a perfectly normal day, I woke up to Annabeth’s image over me telling me to meet her at the usual place near the water where we like to jog. I smile and get changes into a CHB t-shirt and a pair of jeans. My mom and Paul are still sleeping so I grab a cookie and vapor travel over to where we usually start our jog. Annabeth is already there.

“You were almost late, Seaweed brain,” she says smiling. I give her a quick kiss on the cheek before responding.

“I know Wise girl, but let’s start now because I have to do sword training today.”

“Yeah yeah let’s go.” Annabeth starts off into a jog and I follow right behind her. The refreshing breeze from the river feels nice as we pass the usual mark of the small bridge going over it. As we start to pass it, I hear the faint sound of metal hitting the ground.

“Perseus Jackson,” the use of my full name makes me reach for my back pocket where I keep Riptide, because usually only monsters call me that. “I’m afraid you are going to have to come with us.” I turn to face the voice and I see a man wrapped in a flag, a dude in a robot costume, and a girl with red hair. I almost immediately sense that they are mortals so I let my hand drop.

“Why?” I ask, moving over to Annabeth. I look at her and she shrugs. I guess she doesn’t know who they are either. The dude wearing the American flag takes a step forward.

“We have reason to believe that you could be possibly dangerous.” He says, taking another step forward. I raise my eyebrow and look at Annabeth.

“Not once have I done anything to harm any place on this Earth, I look behind me and the sun is a lot higher than I expected so technically I am already late to my class. Annabeth grabs my arm in understanding, so I start to bend the mist to cover us. After I am sure we are covered I start to continue walking but the robot man starts to talk. 

“So you will have no problem if you come with us to answer a few questions.” He says as he also takes a step forward. I can tell that Annabeth already knows how they are clearsighted mortals, which is surprising because I have never seen so many clearsighted in one place.

“And I want to get to know you Annabeth more for sure as well,” the robot man adds with a seductive purr to his voice. Annabeth raises her eyebrows and steps forward.

“Two things, one, I have a boyfriend. And two, who are you guys anyway.” I can clearly read the shock on their faces when Annabeth asks the question.

“We are the Avengers,” the flag dude says. “We defeated Ultron a couple months ago, remember?” If I remember correctly, me and Annabeth were in Tartarus. Annabeth grasps my hand a little tighter at the thought of that place.

“Nope, we were out of town.” I say and continue to walk with Annabeth beside me. 

“Okay, but seriously kid, I don’t wanna hurt you so come with us.” The robot man says raising his hand slightly. I sigh knowing well that I’m gonna get yelled at by Clarrise for being late. I continue to walk but I hear the soft sound of something being shot. I duck down just in time but what looks like a tranquilizer dart catches Annabeth in the shoulder. 

“Don’t be an idiot, Seaweed brain,” she whispers before she falls under the control of the drugs. I wince knowing that she has an 80% chance of getting PTSD while she dreams. I feel my aura grow slightly but I don’t let it get any bigger. I turn to face the ‘Avengers’ once more.

“Why would you do that?” I ask, slight rage tinting my voice.

“We didn’t think you would react so quickly.” Says the girl with the red hair. The flag man takes another step forward and I feel my aura grow ever so slightly.

“Please come with us, Perseus” he says. “We don’t wish to harm you.” I look down at Annabeth and knowing I should wait for her to wake up, I know I only have one option. 

“Fine, but no torturing and I get to leave whenever I want.” I say. The flag dude nods.

“If you aren’t deemed dangerous that is,” the robot man says. I sigh. I’m gonna be so late I might even get yelled at by Nico. I stand up. 

“So how are we supposed to get to where we are going?” I ask. The robot man says something I don’t quite catch. Annabeth stirs a bit and I know she is starting to have a bad dream. I sigh because I know there is nothing I can do about it. 

“There is a plane coming to pick us up.” Says the robot man. His face plate lifts and makes a face as though he is waiting for me to recognize him. I wince thinking about flying around in the sky with an unconscious Annabeth.

“Sorry but I don’t do planes,” I say, still looking at the sky. The robot man groans. 

“Fine, Cap with me and we will take a van, Nat and Clint will take the plane.” So the redhead is Nat, and the flag man is Cap. Clint is probably the person who shot Annabeth. Cap takes another step towards me.

“What are you doing?” I ask, taking a more protective stance over Annabeth. Cap looks confused for a second before replying.

“We can’t just leave her here, so I was gonna carry her to the van.” He is about to take another step towards me but I give him a glare that stops him in his tracks. 

“Don’t worry, I can do it.” I say while still glaring at him. He looks doubtful for a second but then just shrugs. The robot man motions to Nat and Clint who had appeared out of nowhere.

“The plane is gonna meet you guys a couple blocks away from here, I’ll see you back at the tower.” The two nod and start to walk back down the path. The robot man turns to Cap. 

“The car is here. Let’s go.” Says the robot man. I know I can easily overpower the both of them, but what worries me is that there hasn’t been any monster attacks yet so that means they must be preparing for something bigger than usual. Annabeth seems to be okay so far. One bad thing about demigod dreams is that if something happens to you in the dream, it affects you in real life, so let’s hope she doesn’t start to randomly bleed. I carefully pick her up and follow Cap and robot man to the car. Once I carry Annabeth in, I set her down next to me and start to focus on making the blood in her system get rid of the drugs faster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was reuploaded and i fixed a couple of mistakes, and i will most likely find even more mistakes to fix on a later date :)


	2. Towers, Vans, and a Pretty Weird Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Steve bring Annabeth and the "terrorist" to Avengers Tower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, Chapter 2 is finally done, it took a lot of editing and re-editing cuz my grammar literally sucks.
> 
> I do not own Marvel or Percy Jackson.
> 
> There will be more Nat and Clint, but they won't be appearing anytime soon.
> 
> And just to be clear, Percy is the one who is considered a terrorist because Tony didn't really find anything on Annabeth, but at this point she is just coming along since she was knocked unconscious.
> 
> I hope you enjoy :)

Steve P.O.V

I was surprised that the kid was able to carry the girl all the way to the car without any strain. Once we got into the car, Perseus faced Annabeth and closed his eyes. With his back turned to me, I could see a couple scars on the back of his neck, knife wound scars. I made a mental note to ask him about those once we got back to the tower. For the first few minutes it was quiet and Perseus had his eyes closed while facing Annabeth. I looked at Tony and he shrugs before turning back to Perseus. Suddenly a small aura surrounds Perseus, almost like the aura in the picture. Without warning, Perseus opens his eyes and the aura disappears. He smiles at Annabeth and looks around confused for a second as though he is trying to remember where he is. A second later Annabeth bolts up with labored breathing. Perseus winces, and Annabeth immediately wraps her arms around him in quiet embrace.

“Don’t tell me you did anything stupid, Seaweed brain,” Annabeth says with her face buried in Perseus sholder.

“I am 90% sure I didn’t do anything stupid but then again,” this causes Annabeth to sigh a bit and let out a light laugh. Suddenly he lets out a strained gasp. This causes Annabeth to sit straight up.

“What happened?” She says, worry tinting her voice. Perseus brings his head down.

“Nothing,” he murmurs. Annabeth raises her eyebrow. 

“Don’t do that thing you always do, okay.” She says and Perseus raises his head. 

“Do what?” He asks as a small aura raises around him again. I look to Tony and he nods to show that he sees it too.

“That thing you do where you don't tell anybody that you're hurt.” Perseus raises an eyebrow before responding in an unknown language. This causes Annabeth’s jaw to drop and Perseus to shrug.  
“It’s not that big of a deal, it is already almost healed, Wise girl,” he says, giving Annabeth a crooked grin. Annabeth smiles a bit too.

“It better be,” she mutters. Annabeth looks around the van, as though she was trying to remember her surroundings, but once she sees both me and Tony and her face contorts into a full rage.

“And who do you think you are to basically kidnap us for no reason!” Annabeth basically yells as she starts to stand in the small van reaching for something behind her back. I look at Tony who is already placing his finger on the button to call his suit. Before Annabeth can make another move, Perseus grabs her and pulls her down and whispers something into her ear. A second later Annabeth nods and gives us another deadly glare before sitting down fully next to Persues. Perseus puts his arm around her and kisses her forehead. Annabeth leans onto Perseus and for the first time since we got into the van, Perseus addresses us.

“So where are we going?” He asks looking between me and Tony. I answer him immediately.

“Avengers Tower, Perseus.” I say and he raises an eyebrow.

“It’s Percy, and ummm, how tall is the tower?” I turn to let Tony answer Percy’s question.

“Hundreds of feet tall, one of the tallest buildings ever.” Tony responds and Percy mutters something that causes Annabeth to laugh a bit. 

“Today is just not your day Seaweed brain,” Annabeth says and Percy groans.

“It isn’t my fault he hates me,” he grumbles and Annabeth just gives him an amused look.

“You do talk bad about him all the time,” she says. 

“Whatever,” Percy grumbles. The van makes a sudden stop and Tony stands up.

“Let’s go,” Tony goes to lead the way and Percy and Annabeth follow him. I follow Percy and Annabeth. We are in the garage of the tower and we walk over to the elevator. Both Percy and Annabeth stop in their tracks. Annabeth grabs Percy’s hand and Percy’s aura goes up again. Percy laughs nervously before turning to me.

“By any chance does this place have stairs?” Percy asks while looking back and forth between me and the elevator.

“Nope, this is the modern age kid, who uses stairs?” Tony replies pushing the button to bring the elevator down.  
"Any type of building has stairs, it is an obvious part of the architecture that is needed to be an approved building." Annabeth says frowning.

"Well, where we are going, it would take a ridiculous amount of time to take stairs, so I just didn't make any, and so this building it Ironman approved." Tony replies. Percy sighs and mutters something in a different language to Annabeth that causes her to relax a bit. The elevator door opens and Percy and Annabeth walk in without hesitation, and they link hands in the process. I follow them in. As we go to what I believe is one of Tony’s special lab floors. Percy’s aura is gets slightly bigger as he fiddles with a ballpoint pen in one hand. Annabeth however has her eyes darting everywhere, looking for ways to escape. It’s deadly quiet as me and Tony watch the two teenagers. Suddenly Percy lets out a small chuckle.

“At least all elevators don’t have horrible music,” he says and Annabeth smiles a bit. A couple seconds later the door opens and Percy and Annabeth almost run out. They both start to laugh and then thunder strikes and Percy’s aura flairs up like crazy. And he starts talking in a language that I don’t know. Annabeth pushes her hand against his mouth and starts talking in the same language.

“I swear on the Styx,” she finishes and there is another clash of thunder.

Percy P.O.V.

Once Annabeth had woken up, I could tell she had a little PTSD while she was sleeping because of how it took her a second to recognize that we were in a van. In the time that it took her to realize it, she had figured out about the small stab wound that I got a couple days ago that hasn’t completely healed, I was relieved that she took it as well as she did. Normally, she would have marched me to Will and basically force me to live with him until the wound was completely healed. I should have figured she wouldn’t do that due to the type of company we were with. Seconds before I told Annabeth about the wound, I decided it would be best to talk in Greek, hoping it was a language that they wouldn’t understand. Since they didn’t respond when I spoke the language, I guess they don’t. When she did recognize that she was in a van however, I half thought she was going to kill the two grown men in the car with us, but during the drive, I had figured something out.

“Before we leave or badly hurt them,” I say in Greek, making sure that the two other people in the car can’t understand me even if I whisper. “We should figure out what they wanted us for in the first place. What if they know about demigods?” Annabeth shows a small nod of agreement to the plan and gives them another one of her signature death glares, I was glad not to be on the receiving end of those glares for once. After they told me that we were going to a tower, I realise that my day was about to get so much worse. I thought I managed to dodge Zeus when I didn’t take the plane ride, it turns out I was wrong. After me and Annabeth had gotten out of the car, my luck just kept on getting worse and worse when the iron dude told me there were no stairs. I mean, that is a huge fire hazard right there. Once I stepped into the quiet elevator, I am immediately reminded of Tartarus. I grab Annabeth’s hand and quietly tell her that we aren’t there, as I try to comfort myself as well as her. After a couple seconds, I let out a small joke that only Annabeth would really understand.

“At least all elevators don’t have horrible music.” After I say that, she smiles a bit and I sense my stupid aura go down a little bit. It flares up and goes away randomly whenever I get nervous. I try to control it, but it barely works so I just leave it be. And judging by the looks that the other two people in the elevator have been giving me, I can tell that they can see it too. A second later, the doors opened and me and Annabeth basically run out. I look at her and I begin to laugh until Zeus’ very recognizable, well to me anyways, thunder strikes. I feel my aura flare up as I begin to talk in rapid Greek.

“I wouldn’t be in your territory if I had a choice,” I start, trying to say as much as I can before he zaps me in the middle of the tower. “I have to figure out if these mortals know anything about demigods because they obviously called me here for a reason,” I tried to continue talking but Annabeth put her hand up to my mouth and began talking over me. 

“We will get out of your territory as soon as we can Lord Zeus, once we manage to find out what these mortals know, we will leave,” Annabeth says as she finishes her conversation with the god in English. “I swear on the Styx.” Zeus confirms the promise after sending out another thundering sound. I let out a sigh of relief and give Annabeth a quick kiss on the lips as my aura completely goes away. I look back at Cap and iron dude as they look at me and Annabeth with confused faces. I shrug it off and look around. The room is high up, and the crazy amount of windows allows the people inside to see the entire city. Other than that, there are a couple of chairs, a TV, and a couple tables with scrap metal on them. Leo would love this place just because of the random metal. A few seconds later, a small clash of metal falling causes me to look into the corner where I can see a very recognizable flop of brown curls


	3. Blue Ice Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter walks in just before the investigation starts and then Percy and Annabeth catch up a little bit.
> 
> This is a rlly trash summary sorrryy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR!
> 
> I am really excited to start really developing the story!!
> 
> I do not own Marvel or Percy Jackson :p

Tony P.O.V.  
After a loud clash of metal causes everybody in the room to look to the corner, I hear a very recognizable gasp and realize that the person who caused the loud noise was Peter. It takes me a second to realize that he shouldn’t even be here today. His aunt told me that they would be spending the day at the Bronx Zoo. Aunt May will have my head once she finds out that Peter is here. 

“Peter Benjamin Parker,” I begin, getting prepared to yell at him. “What in the world are-.” Suddenly Peter runs over to Percy and envelops him into a huge hug. I immediately start to walk over to shove Peter away from our suspected terrorist, but then Peter begins to talk to him.

“I thought you had died, you didn’t come into contact with me for so long that I started to fear the worst,” Peter starts, hugging Percy just a little harder. I look at Annabeth who has her hand on Peter’s shoulder while Percy hugs Peter back passionately. Percy lets out a small laugh before responding.

“So did a lot of people, and well, it turns out I survived, as always” Percy says, backing out of the hug to look at Peter. Peter looks at him and smiles.

“I thought the Parker luck had finally gotten to you,” Peter continues, moving over to give Annabeth a hug. Percy lets out another laugh.

“The fates will get me long before your luck does.” Once Peter finishes hugging Annabeth, he backs away a little more to look at the two of them together.

“Are you and Annabeth still dating?” Peter asks, his smile growing slightly bigger when Annabeth moves to grab Percy’s hand.

“Yup, I can’t seem to get rid of this Seaweed brain.” She says smiling. Percy kisses her on the lips before replying.

“You know you love me Wise girl,” he says. Peter laughs and then turns around to acknowledge me and Steve. The look on Peter’s face when he sees me reminds me what I was about to say before this whole scene happened, but now I have more pressing questions.

“How do you even know who these people are Peter,” I ask, moving closer to him just in case Percy does something to harm him, but at this point, I am more scared of Annabeth then Percy, even though Percy is supposed to be the terrorist in this situation. Peter rubs the back of his neck sheepishly before replying.

“I was out a bit later on my rounds than I should have been when a came across a particularly vicious mugger, who had multiple guns on him may I add,” Peter says, looking as though he is mentally preparing himself to get yelled at by me. “When Percy and Annabeth showed up and helped me disarm him without a problem.” Peter looks over at them and smiles while Percy and Annabeth smile back.

“And then,” Annabeth adds, as Percy begins to let out a small chuckle as he knows what part of the story Annabeth is about to tell. “Percy made poor Peter go to a 24 hour ice cream shop to eat the latest blue colored ice cream because I wasn’t going to eat any.” Peter begins to laugh hard as Percy starts to say something.

“The blue ice cream was delicious and I felt graced to have eaten it with another person, even though the other person was supposed to be you,” Percy says as he sticks his tongue out at Annabeth. Peter is still laughing at the retelling of the story even though it wasn’t that funny. Steve facepalms at Peter’s laughing figure and I just sigh.

“Okay, Peter,” I start, walking over to one of the unused lab tables. “Well say goodbye to your friends, because me and Steve want to ask them a couple questions, okay?” I grab a couple chairs from nearby tables and begin to set them up on either side. Peter looks at me baffled expression. 

“What type of questions are you going to be asking them?” Peter asks, looking back and forth between me and Percy and Annabeth. 

“Well I’m going to see if you have been hanging out with terrorists, okay?” Just after I respond, Annabeth and Percy let out a relieved sigh and the same exact time. A second later, they go from being relieved to confused.

“What exactly have we done to make you believe that me and my girlfriend are terrorists?” Percy asks taking a step towards me. Steve immediately answers the question.

“Percy, you have blown up a bus, and nearly drowned your class,” Steve says. Percy turns to look at him. 

“That was years ago, how do you know I haven’t changed?” Percy says. He is about to say more but then Annabeth cuts in.

“Do you guys even have government approval to be running an interrogation on minors?” Annabeth asks. I look her straight in the eyes.

“If both me and Steve believe that your boyfriend is a threat, we have an obligation as Ironman and Captain America to make sure that he won’t become a real problem.” I say and motion for the two kids to sit. I realize that Peter hasn’t even left yet. “Peter what are you still doing here?” Peter takes a couple steps towards Annabeth and Percy before responding.

“Mr. Stark, I need you to trust me on this one,” he starts. I sigh, knowing that he is going to try and defend them in some way. “They are not one of the bad guys.” I sit down and motion for Steve to sit next to me. As he walks over to me, I rub my head, trying to ease the already forming headache. 

“Okay, Peter,” I start as Steve begins to sit next to me. “You can stay while we interrogate, it will be quick if they aren’t actually terrorists.” I look behind Peter to see Percy fiddling with his ballpoint pen again while looking out the window, but then Annabeth lets out a huge sigh.

“Okay, let's do it,” she says, walking over to me and Steve. Percy looks at her, and then starts to say something but Annabeth cuts him off. “You aren’t guilty of anything, other than like, stealing your mom’s blue cookies, so this should be quick.” Percy smiles and walks over to her. 

“If you think it’s a good idea, we will do this unneeded interrogation.” Percy looks over at Peter motions for him to leave. “It’ll be fine Peter, nothing is gonna go wrong, so we will just talk to you after the interrogation, okay?” Peter nods at looks at me.

“Just don’t ask really unneeded questions, please Mr. Stark,” Peter says as he begins to walk over to the elevator. I give him a small smile.

“I’ll only ask the questions I think are necessary, see you later kid.” Peter is about to press the button on the elevator when I remember something. “What are you even doing here Peter, aren’t you supposed to be at the zoo?” Peter shrugs and presses the button on the elevator. 

“She had to take an emergency shift so I thought I’d just chill in the tower,” the doors to the elevator start to close when Peter attempts to rush another sentence out before the doors fully close. “Is that okay with you Mr. Stark?” The doors are almost closed when I respond. 

“Of course it is,” I don’t see Peter’s reaction because of the elevator doors so I turn to the pair of people sitting in front of me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that this chapter was in only Tony's pov but I thought adding a second pov might make this chapter too long.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed :)


	4. Interrogation Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony, Steve, and Nat come to interrogate Percy and Annabeth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the very very very late update
> 
> My midterms are coming up and I really wanted to make sure I got an update in
> 
> I don't own Marvel, Percy Jackson, or Star Wars (just in case)

Annabeth P.O.V.

I knew it was risky to agree to an interrogation, but it would be the fastest way to find out why these two men were accusing me and Percy of being terrorists. The man with the dark brown hair looks at me, and then Percy. I make sure to set my features to make them unreadable. 

“Why do you think we are terrorists,” I start, wanting to move this along just a little faster.

“We have proof that your boyfriend could be a- Natasha, what are you doing here,” the blond man says as a redhead, who I guess is Natasha, walks through the elevator doors.

“How many times have I told you two not to start interrogations without me?” Natasha says as she pulls up a chair from another table. I look over to Percy and he is tapping his hand on the table. A small habit that he had developed from Leo. It supposedly means ‘I love you.’ I tap the small pattern onto Percy’s leg before looking back at the group of people interrogating us. 

“Percy, what exactly are you doing in this picture,” Natasha says as she motions for blonde hair to show us a small photograph. I look at the picture and manage to stop my confusion from showing in my facial features only seconds before I realise that they have an actual picture. Actual evidence that shows something could be going on with my boyfriend. Percy squints at the picture for another second before answering in an even voice.

“I was in a lake, and I obviously fell, and got a cut on my shoulder.” Natasha looks at me, and I can almost feel her looking for signs in my face that could show that Percy is lying. I make sure to even out my features once more, and glare back at her. The dark haired man takes the picture from the blonde haired dude frowns a bit.

“This isn’t a wound that you get from falling Percy,” the man says showing Percy the picture again. “This is some type of stab wound.” Percy looks at the dark haired man and he begins to fiddle with Riptide. 

“Well, I mean,” Percy starts, and at first it sounds like he will actually tell them about the stab wound, but I refrain from looking back at him and instead I look at Natasha. 

“I know your name now,” Percy says as he points to Natasha. “But, I don’t know yours,” he says as he looks between the blonde and dark brown haired men. The two men look at each before responding.

“Well, my name is Tony Stark,” the brown haired man, Tony, says. He looks like he is about to say more, but the blonde haired nudges him.

“My name is Steve Rodgers,” he says. Percy nods. 

“Are you going to tell us what you were doing in that picture now,” Natasha asks. I let out a sigh before Percy begins to talk.

“Why do you need to know what he was doing in that picture if nothing has been greatly affected after the picture was taken,” I ask, leaning back a little as I begin to repeat the same morse code pattern from before onto Percy’s hand underneath the table. The man named Tony, rubs his temples.

“Just tell us what you were doing there, and if you aren’t deemed a threat, we will just let you go, simple as that.” Percy begins tapping Riptide on the table. I can see Natasha take note of what Percy is doing. 

“I am not a threat, whatever I do, never will affect you guys,” Percy says. He grabs my hand and begins to get up and I follow him. The three other people begin to get up as well. 

“Woah, woah, woah,” Steve begins as he slowly walks closer to me and Percy. Percy takes another step in front of me. “We aren’t done with the interrogation yet.” Percy begins to say something, but then his hand immediately begins clench Riptide a little harder. Percy looks at me with an expression that tells all. A group of monsters are attacking the camp. I quickly nod and me and Percy begin to vapor travel. Percy lets out a quick wave and we appear at Camp Half Blood.

Natasha P.O.V.

I was very surprised to see that the interrogation had lasted as long as it did. I figured that there would be some restraining drugs involved. The way that the couple hid their emotions made it seem like they had been doing things like this for a long time, or maybe they were just naturals, which was highly unlikely. I thought the interrogation would end with me or Steve having to pin someone down. I did not expect the interrogation to end with Percy and Annabeth vanishing into thin air.

“What in the hell just happened,” Tony fumed as he quickly brought up the security feeds to see if the pair was still somewhere in the building. Steve was just pacing back and forth over where Percy disappeared. Steve let out a small sigh.

“Hey Tony,” Steve says groaning into a facepalm. Tony responds quickly as he continues to skim the security feeds of the tower.

“What’s up Cap?”

“Didn’t Percy’s file say that he had suspected supernatural abilities?” Tony lets out a sigh.

“Percy probably did teleport, with some weird ass teleportation powers.” I look at the two men and let out a small sigh. Steve and Tony both look at each other knowing exactly what I was going to say next.

“What exactly where you two,” I say pointing at the two of them individually. “Thinking of letting individuals who might have powers, roam around unsedated?” Tony begins to say something but Steve cuts him off.

“We didn’t want to freak the kid out after his girlfriend had already shot with Bruce’s weird serum thing.” I rub my forehead, suprised that my teammates could be this dumb.

“You could have just shot the other kid, because he was obviously the one with the powers.” I say, but then Tony cuts in.  
“I wouldn’t be so sure of that Nat, that Annabeth girl was giving me glares that no regular human could ever give,” Tony says as he closes the security feeds. “They are nowhere in the building that’s for sure.” I let out another sigh as I start to make my towards the elevator.

“It all happened so quickly that I wasn’t able to put any tracking devices on them,” I say as I motion for Steve and Tony to join me in the elevator. Tony grumbles something and nudge him, implying that I want to hear what he said. He looks at me as the elevator continues to go up to the penthouse at the top. 

“I highly doubt that the couple will continue their same schedule know that they know, we know where they run.” Tony says. The elevator comes to a stop and the three of us get out. I look at Tony and shrug.

“We’ll find them again eventually.” I walk further into the penthouse and see Peter watching a Star Wars movie on the couch. I smile and walk over to him. “Hi Peter, I thought you were supposed to be with your aunt today?” Peter shakes his head and pauses his movie before responding.

“Aunt May had to take an extra shift,” he says. Peter looks behind me and at looks at Tony and Steve. “Where did Annabeth and Percy go?” Peter asks. Tony shrugs and walks over to Peter to sit next to him on the couch.

“Well, I literally don’t know, because your friends disappeared into thin air.” Peter face becomes a little confused before smiling. 

“It sounds like them to do something like that,” Peter says, moving to resume the movie, but Tony stops him.

“Do you know where they could have gone,” Tony asks. Peter shakes his head and resumes the movie before responding.

“They actually never told me.” Tony lets out a small sigh. I move and sit on the couch and begin to watch red and blue lightsabers clash for what seems like the millionth time, as I let the odd pair slip into the back of my mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)


	5. Reinforcements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy becomes a bodyguard for the Avengers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii! 
> 
> Sooorrry that this chapter took so long to post.
> 
> I very much hate this chapter but I don't really know how to make it better. 
> 
> The next chapter will be MUCH better :)
> 
> I do not own anything except the plot.
> 
> I hope you enjoy :)

Tony P.O.V.

“What do you mean we might need reinforcements!?” I yell to the small hologram version of Thor. A little while ago I was able to build a communication device for Thor so he could contact us whenever he was in space. Thor shrugs and takes a sip of the beverage in his hand, which is most likely beer.

“The Greek and Norse gods have always been relatively close, and they knew I had connections to you, so they wanted me to tell you what topic might be when they come to meet you later,” Thor looks at something behind the communications device and he begins to talk a little faster. “Lord Zeus and Lord Poseidon will be coming to the tower to discuss what will be happening.” Thor’s image disappears before I can say anything else. I look at the other people in the room. The call was very sudden so there were only three people in the room with me when is happened. I look to Steve and he shrugs as he makes his way to his room.

“Thor didn’t say when they would get here so I want to be ready for when the other gods do arrive,” Steve says, rubbing his temples as he walks down the hallway. I look at Natasha and Rhodey. Natasha seems to be always ready, and Rhodey is leaving to a meeting in a couple of minutes, so I highly doubt he will be here when the other gods arrive. Just as I start to make my way to my own room, FRIDAY lets out an announcement.

“Two unidentified persons have arrived in the conference room.” I groan and make my way to the elevator in my oil stained shirt. Just as the elevator doors begin to close, Steve manages to squeeze in. I acknowledge him with a slight nod as we wait in a comfortable silence to arrive on the conference room floor. Once we get into the room, I see Natasha is already sitting on one side of the table, while on the other side there are two men with strange auras around them. One of the men is wearing a business suit while the other is wearing a casual Hawaiian shirt. At least I’m not the only one who is underdressed. I sit down next to Nat and Steve sits next to me. The man in the business suit starts the conversation like it has happened millions of times before.

“I am Lord Zeus, and this is my brother, Lord Poseidon,” Zeus says. Poseidon nods but doesn’t say anything as he waits for his brother to continue. Zeus does not give us time to introduce ourselves before he continues talking. “Currently, there is a war going on between the monsters of Tartarus and the gods. You can’t see any of it happening because of a special veil called The Mist. In order to make sure that the monsters of Tartarus don’t find a way to manipulate you onto their side, which would affect the entire human race because it seems that, the group called “The Avengers” is looked up to by all mankind. So to stop that from happening, my brother and I have decided to send you one of our very best to help protect you.” Zeus stops talking and motions for his brother to do something. Poseidon nods and uses his hand to create a wall of mist. He pulls out a gold coin from his pocket and flicks it into the mist.

“Percy Jackson, Camp Half Blood,” Poseidon says as the coin disappears into the mist. Recognition of the name ignites somewhere in my brain, but I am so focused on the bizarre scene that I barely register it until I see his face.

“Hey Dad, what’s up,” Percy asks smiling as he walks around someplace in the woods.

“Can you come over to where I am Percy, I need you to do something for me,” Poseidon says. At first I expect the kid to question where he is going but instead he just nods. Poseidon waves his hand through the mist and it all evaporates, but then out of nowhere, Percy appears right next to his father. This time I can’t hold my tongue.

“Percy, what are you doing here with a bunch of gods, you said you were normal,” I say, beginning to stand up. Percy takes out a ballpoint pen from his back pocket, but Poseidon gives him a small pat on the arm as a motion for him to put it away. Percy puts the pen back into his pocket and then takes a step back. Zeus looks like he is about to start talking again, but Steve interrupts him.

“What is a minor doing here? What does he have to do with anything about the gods or the situation at hand,” Steve says, motioning to Percy. Percy goes to say something in response but then Zeus looks at Percy with an intense glare and Percy’s aura flickers up for a quick second before immediately going back down. Zeus begins to continue talking as if the interaction hadn’t happened. "Percy is one of our strongest demigods so he will stay here with you until the whole situation dies down. When just need to make sure we don’t have to worry too much about the mortals, and if your team gets influenced by the enemy, it could lead to big problems,” Zeus says. Suddenly, Zeus and Poseidon share an intense look while Percy grips his pen a little harder.

“We have to go, make sure you guys stay safe and listen to what Percy tells you,” Poseidon says and a second later, Zeus and Poseidon are nowhere to be seen. I look over to Percy who is still fiddling with his pen. Natasha’s voice fills the short silence in the room.

“How are you supposed to protect us? We don’t even know if you can fight.” Percy looks at her and shrugs.

“You heard it from a god that I am pretty strong, do you really need more proof than that? It’s not like you guys will be fighting with me. I’m just going to make sure that you guys don’t get attacked. We won’t even need to interact.” Percy stops talking and makes his way over to the elevator, but then a loud boom of thunder sounds.

Percy P.O.V.

The thunder immediately freaks me out and I can feel my aura go crazy. The three other people in the room are looking at me with weird looks, so I guess they can see it too. I try to go into the elevator, but then I am flooded with memories from Tartarus and I stop right in my tracks. All types of nightmarish thoughts flood my mind and I grip onto Riptide a little harder. A second later I feel a strong pair of arms on my shoulders. Acting instinctively, I go to transform Riptide but I realize that it is the blonde man.

“It’s okay, you just need to take a couple deep breathes,” he says, taking another step towards me. Making sure that there is still a reasonable distance between us, I take another step back. 

“Umm, I’m fine, the elevator just reminded me of this thing that happened,” I say, walking back over to the now open doors. The three other people follow me into the elevator. Once I am in the elevator and see all the floors, I realize that I have never been to this place before. Before I can say anything, someone says something from behind me.

“Since you are new here, we are going to show you where you will be staying, just click the third to last button.” I recognize the voice to be Stark’s so I click the button. We are only in the elevator for a couple more seconds before the doors open. I quickly step out and into a penthouse. The entire room looks like something from a magazine. However, it’s a little too much for me, but I guess I will just have to tough it out for the next couple of days. I turn around to address the group of people once more.

“So, I’ll just do my own thing for most of the time and I’ll make sure to stay out of your way for most of the time.” I walk further into the room and see a hallway with a lot of doors, which I guess are different rooms. As much as I want to rest, I missed my sword training this morning. Before I can ask if there is a training room, Natasha responds to my earlier statement.

“Well, the entire team will be eating early dinner and just make sure your there so you can get to know the rest of the team.” I nod and try to ask where the training room is once more, but another voice interjects before I can even start saying anything.

“Percy, what are you doing here?” I turn around just to get tackled by a certain Peter Parker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me if there are any mistakes :)


	6. Pizza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy talks with the Avengers, and this time it isn't an interrogation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVEN"T UPDATED IN FOREVER I"M SORRYYY
> 
> who knew that during this quarantine i would actually get important stuff done :)
> 
> This chapter has two POV's but one pov is a lot longer than the other  
> Don't own anything but the plot :)

Steve POV

I could tell that both Tony and Nat were just as surprised as I was to see Peter embrace Percy in such an enthusiastic way that I’ve only seen him do when he was with us and close family and friends. 

“Well, it turns out you guys might need a little backup as things start to get a bit more serious, with Tartarus,” Percy pauses and I swear I felt the ground shake a little bit just after he says his name. “And stuff.” Percy walks over to the kitchen and grabs a glass and fills it with water. Tony, who was unsurprisingly turned on his phone after Percy walked away from Peter, finally started to talk. 

“So since it will just be us, and maybe Clint if he comes by like he said, I will order only a little less than our usual order, and Percy, we order basically every type of pizza so there is bound to be something you like.” Tony finishes, pocketing his phone after placing the order. I look away from Tony and back at Percy and I see that he is fiddling with his ball point pen again. I am about to mention giving a tour of where he will be staying for the next few weeks, but Nat says something before I can get my own words out. 

“Why do you always have that pen around you,” Nat asks. Percy looks at Nat and lets out a small sigh.

“Well since I am going to have to use it in the training room eventually, you guys might as well see how it works now,” Percy uncaps the pen and it transforms into a well crafted sword. Peter walks up to Percy to get a closer look at the pen.

“It looks like it did from the last time I saw it, with all the monsters you have to fight, you think it would be broken by now,” Peter says as Percy shrugs and lets the sword turn back into the pen. I briefly look at Tony and see that his entire face is in awe at the fact a weapon can form from a seemingly harmless ballpoint pen. Peter begins to say something but then the elevator door opens, and the strong smell of pizza fills the air. 

“Hey guys, a little help here,” a familiar voice says from behind the towering boxes of pizza. Nat and her quick reflexes is there helping Clint before anything can fall. “I was on my way up when the pizza guy, I guess he was new, asked if I could bring the boxes up for him. I guess he was nervous, poor kid.” Clint says as he drops the pizza boxes he is holding onto the kitchen counter, right where Nat put the boxes she was holding. Percy lets out a small laugh at something Peter whispered into his ear, and Clint realizes that there is somebody he doesn’t know in the room. Clint takes a couple steps towards Percy, and for a split second, I can see begin to reach for his back pocket, before he stops himself and offers out his hand. Clint smiles at him and Percy smiles back as Clint shakes Percy’s hand. 

“So you must be the person appointed by the gods to protect us,” Clint says, letting go over Percy’s hand to go grab the plates for the pizza. 

“Yeah, not really appointed, more like forced,” Percy says as Peter leads him to the stack of pizzas. I walk over to the pizzas as well and Clint passes me a plate, and I open a box and grab about half of the pie before walking over to the couches to eat it there. Once everybody gets their slices, I realize that Percy has only grabbed one slice. Before anybody else can say anything, I decide to mention it.

“Percy, are you only gonna have one slice,” I say. Peter notices himself and gives Percy a questioning glance. Percy rubs the back of his neck before answering. 

“Well, I’m pretty sure I’m not even gonna have enough time to finish this slice,” before Percy can even finish his sentence, Tony interrupts. 

“Aren’t the gods going to get mad at you if you don’t stay,” Percy’s aura goes up just a little and he suddenly looks stressed.

“Maybe, I don’t really know, but” Percy pauses and stiffens up and looks at Peter. “Just get some cookie mix, okay?” Peter nods and then Percy disappears into thin air. 

Tony POV

The second Percy disappeared, I turned to Peter, and he already seemed to know what I was about to ask.

“Percy is a demigod, so did you really expect things like this weren’t going to happen?” Peter says as he gets up to get more pizza. 

“Well I was hoping he would at least say where he was going,” Clint says before taking another bite of his pizza. I look at Peter who is oddly focused on staring at the darkening sky through one of the windows. I get up and start walking to him.

“Peter, do you know where Percy went?” Peter turns away sheepishly and swallows the bite of pizza that he had in his mouth. 

“I trust you guys a lot and stuff, but I think that Percy should tell you all that stuff, I probably wouldn’t even do a good job of explaining it” Peter says as he walks over to all the baking supplies. I sigh and walk back to the couches where Nat, Clint, and Cap are quietly talking. 

“In my opinion, the first thing we should try to do is find out how powerful he is, gods themselves told us that he is one of the most powerful of his kind,” Nat says, but Cap quickly interupts her.

“He is still a kid, we can’t force him to spar against us,” he says and Clint nods, silently agreeing to what Cap said. 

“Percy did ask me where the training room is, and he said before that he would have to use his sword in the training room eventually as well,” Nat continues. 

“Well right now, the only thing we really need is for this kid to come back so he can explain what is happening himself.” Clint says and the rest of us nod in agreement. I look outside and the sky continues to get darker and darker. How long is this kid gonna take to come back?

5 HOURS LATER……

I am working down in the lab when Friday alerts me that Percy is back in the building, and she most likely alerted everyone else, except Peter because he needs to sleep. I smile at the thought of Peter all curled up and sleeping as I make my way to the main living area of the tower. Just as Friday said, Percy is there, with a huge aura around him, and he is leaning against the island as he catches his breath. Cap is the first one there and he begins to walk towards Percy with the clear intention to help him, but once Percy realises that Cap is getting closer, he takes a step back. 

“Percy are you okay,” Cap asks. Percy looks at him and his aura goes down a lot once he realises he is surrounded by us once more.

“I’m fine,” Percy says as he grabs a cup and quickly fills it with water. “Just a whole bunch of unexpected stuff happened.” Percy winces and grabs his side, and it finally registers that he is severely hurt. 

“Okay kid, just stay right there, we are gonna call up a couple doctors,” I say, about to ask Friday to process the request, but then Percy starts to talk again.

“It’s fine, it is not as bad as it looks,” Percy puts down the cup of water and takes what looks like a brownie and takes a bite, and Percy looks relieved as he takes his hand off his side. Cap is the first to respond to Percy, cutting off Clint before he can even say anything.

“You come back, in pain, obviously fresh from some type of fight, and you want us to believe it is not as bad as it looks!” Cap says, a little louder than necessary. Percy goes over to all the baking supplies Peter set out earlier and begins to mix the ingredients instead of responding. Clint seems to finally be able to say what he wanted to, but an image of a tall man begins to form right next to Percy. Percy, turns, gives a low and reverent bow, and then goes back to baking. As the image becomes clear, I realise that it is Lord Poseidon, Percy’s dad.

“What were you thinking? We specifically told you to stay here and watch over the Avengers, not go and risk your life at the camp when there are perfectly capable fighters there already,” Poseidon says, with a hint of anger in his voice, however, Percy does not seem worried as he gives an even voice response. 

“Yes there are very capable fighters, however, there were a lot less casualties because I made it to the camp in time, and the ambrosia helped with my wounds, so I’m basically good as new.” Percy starts to mix all the ingredients in the bowl. Poseidon rubs the bridge of his nose, and lets out a short response. 

“You have to stop spending so much energy on small battles, when bigger battles are sure to come.” Percy nods at this, and does not stop mixing as he replies to his father. 

“Don’t worry dad, I know my limit, and I won’t go past it when there are bigger battles coming.” Poseidon sighs.

“Just listen to me this time, and work on doing what Zeus and I told you to do, which is stay put and protect the Avengers, goodbye Percy.” Percy replies with a ‘bye’ and the wall of mist disappears. Clint finally gets his turn to speak.

“You were fighting something that causes casualties, how serious is this thing that you are fighting?” Percy gives Clint a weird look before adding drops of what looks like blue food dye to the batter of what he was making. 

“Well, most fights usually end with casualties, how do you know I wasn’t just in a small fist fight,” Percy says, raising an eyebrow as he looks back at Clint again. Nat is the first to respond to Percy’s statement.

“When a god comes to tell you that the fight you were in was dangerous, it obviously wasn’t a fist fight.” Percy looks like he is going to say something but another wall of mist appears, and this time it is the face of Annabeth and a short boy with a very emo vibe attached to him. Unlike the interaction with his father, Percy gives the pair in front of him his full attention, and he looks as though he is bracing himself for something.

“WHAT IN THE HADES WERE YOU THINKING SEAWEED BRAIN! NO NORMAL PERSON WOULD APPEAR IN THE MIDDLE OF A FIGHT AND TAKE ON MORE THAN HALF OF THE MONSTERS BY HIMSELF!” Annabeth fumes, and even though she is screaming, the smaller kid is still remaining quiet. Percy quickly begins to explain himself before Annabeth can start yelling at him again.

“I’m fine, Wise girl, the monsters were relatively weak, I think they were more of a scouting patrol than actual attackers.” Annabeth lets out a sigh before talking again.

“So are you okay,” Percy nods and looks at the smaller kid and winces.

“Nico, you haven’t said anything yet,” Percy says and the younger kid looks just past Percy at Cap and then back at Percy.

“Next time we spar, I will literally kill you for pulling a stunt like this, so I am not going to yell in front of Captain- freaking- America,” the kid, Nico, says. Percy looks confused at first but then must realise something. 

“You two lived around the same time period right?” Nico nods and Cap steps forward so he can see the small kid a little clearer. 

“How is that even possible?” Cap says as he looks at the kid who could be no older than a teenager. Nico smirks before responding.

“Very, very long story,” Nico looks at Percy again before continuing. “Percy, just take it easy or I will try and convince my dad to let you help Persephone rearrange the same flowers for the hundredth time.” Percy shudders, so I figure arranging flowers is not exactly something he wants to do. 

“Okay bye guys, I’m making my mom’s cookies so I might drop some by the camp later.” Both the faces of Annabeth and Nico light up once Percy says that. At the same time, both Annabeth and Nico say ‘bye Seaweed brain.’ and the veil of mist disappears as Annabeth waved her hand over it. I realise I should ask the question I should have asked when Posiedon first talked to Percy.

“How does that even work,” I ask. Percy puts the cookie platter into the oven and sets the timer before responding. 

“I don’t know how it works, but I know how to do it,” Percy says as he takes out a gold coin and turns on the sink. The water from the sink thins out into a mist in front of Percy and he tosses the coin in and starts talking to it. “Jason Grace, Camp Jupiter.” The mist then begins to show the image of another teenager, Jason I suspect, but this one has blond hair and a different colored shirt. 

“Hey Perce, what’s up? I heard you went to your camp even though you weren’t supposed to,” the kid says with a small laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lemme know if you like :)  
> and please stay safe you guys <3


	7. Blue cookies and Big House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy gets a little closer to Clint, and the blue cookies turn out great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow another update so soon.... what is happening? Oh right quarantine
> 
> I don't own any of the characters:/

Percy POV

After seeing Jason clearly in the mist, I realized I couldn’t talk about the next few battle plans in front of the Avengers, just in case it might freak them out. They still just see me as a kid, although tonight may have changed that a little, I don’t want their vision of me to change anymore than it has. “Yup, and I was pretty sure that Annabeth was gonna kill me, she didn’t but there is still a chance that Nico might.” I say as I go over to the oven to see how the cookies are doing.

“Tsk, tsk, tsk, you should have known better than to upset the Ghost king,” Jason says as he looks around at something in front of him. Once Jason looks back up at my image, he realizes I have company. Using as few words as he can because Jason knows that I can’t speak that much Latin, Jason says ‘two monsters coming, talk later’ and I nod. Just as I see Jason bring out his spear, I wave through the mist and it evaporates and I go to turn off the sink. I look over at the Avengers, and they all look like they want to say something to me. I wait to see who will talk first but then a series of beeps come from the oven, signaling that the cookies are ready.

“How did you get hurt,” asks Clint as I grab a nearby oven mitt and take the cookies out. I put the pan down and debate how I should answer his question.

“It doesn’t matter, I’m fine,” I look up at the rest of the group. “I am only here to protect you guys in case something comes and tries to attack you.” I grab a nearby plate and load the blue cookies onto it. 

“It is way too late to deal with this,” Natasha says, walking back to where I guess her bedroom is. “We will discuss this in the morning.” I nod as though I will be here, and she walks into the hallway. Both Steve and Tony start to follow Natasha, but then Tony turns to say something to me.

“I had Friday turn on the lights in the bedrooms that are not taken, so just choose one of those when you're ready to sleep,” I nod and Tony continues on the path to his bedroom. After a little bit of searching, I find a plastic plate and load a couple of the blue cookies onto it as well so I can take them when I go to the camp tomorrow. I hear a sigh from behind me and I turn around. Clint is standing there rubbing his temples, as though something has stressed him out. I am about to ask what he is still doing here, but then he starts to talk before I can get the words out of my mouth. 

“Kid, I know you said you’re fine and whatnot, but just let me see where you got hurt in the first place and I’ll leave you alone,” he says, shooting me a worried look. I barely know this man, but I am getting a sense that he cares a lot about people, even if he doesn’t know them too well. I shrug in response and lift up my shirt to show where I had gotten stabbed during the battle earlier. The wound is gone and fully healed, however, there still is a scar, but it isn’t as bad as some of the other scars I have. Clint takes a couple steps closer, and then a step back, satisfied with the sight of the fully healed wound. He turns to go to what I guess is his own bedroom when he starts talking again.  
“Just don’t die, okay kid, I just met you and you seem pretty chill,” Clint says as he disappears down the hallway. I let out a light laugh and finish separating the cookies. I leave one plate out for the rest of the Avengers, and the paper plate I bring with me as I walk down the hallway myself. Most of the lights are off, but a couple in the middle and near the front are on. I go to the one closest to the front of the hallway and walk into the room. It is like a guest room from a magazine. I look around and see that it also has a bathroom attached. Even though this is quite the luxurious bedroom, I still prefer my cabin back at the camp. It may have gotten a little lonely at times, but at least I was closer to my friends there than where I am now. I put the cookies on the nightstand and flop onto the bed. This whole protecting the Avengers thing is really weird. I don’t know much about them, well accept Peter. I inwardly groan as I realize that I don’t know how well Peter will do in a fight against a whole bunch of monsters. Yes the Avengers obviously have good weapons, but I highly doubt that those weapons are made of Celestial bronze, and all of the weapons that are being made right now is either going to Camp Jupiter or Camp Half Blood because of how often people are breaking or losing their weapons. I look at the clock on the wall and see that it is currently 6:43 in the morning and the sun is already beginning to rise. I think I can officially declare that my sleep schedule is not one of the most stable things in my life. I go to the bathroom and splash some water on my face. I look at myself in the mirror and see that the water is already getting me slightly more energized. ‘Just don’t die,’ I laugh slightly as I remember what Clint told me earlier. 

“Easier said than done,” I mumble to myself. I walk out of the bathroom and grab the plate of cookies on the nightstand. I vapor travel to the camp just as I hear the sound of someone’s door opening. As I appear in the Big House, I see Annabeth is already there, along with Nico and Chiron. 

“Are those blue cookies,” Nico mumbles, still half asleep. 

“Yup,” I say as I offer them to him. He takes one and shoves it into his mouth while taking another and putting it into a napkin, probably saving it for his boyfriend. I move and sit down next to Annabeth and I give her a quick peck on the cheek before offering her a cookie as well. She takes it and I motion for Chiron to take one as well, but he waves his hand, motioning that he doesn’t want one. I look around and realize that there are supposed to be more people here. “Where is everybody?” I ask and Chiron lets out a hearty chuckle.

“Did you really expect everybody to get here on time? This is three hours earlier than our usual meetings.” Chiron looks outside at the sunrise as I scratch the back of my neck.

“Yeah I guess it is kinda early but I am not going to be able to stay here for long.” Both Annabeth and Chiron look at me as I get ready to offer my new ideas for patrols when I hear soft snoring on the other side of Annabeth. I turn my head and see Nico with his head slumped on the table, fast asleep. I smile a bit and then turn to the other two people in the room and start to explain the plans. 

About an hour and a half later, me, Annabeth, and Chiron have come up with a solid plan to help make sure that the border patrols aren’t vulnerable just in case they get attacked. 

“Okay I better go,” I say standing up. Annabeth gives me a tight hug and kiss before nudging Nico. I let out a small laugh as Nico tries to figure out why he is in the Big House in the first place. “Just make sure some of the other campers get the cookies alright.” Annabeth nods and I wave goodbye to Chiron just before I find myself in the main living space of Avengers Tower once again, and I am surrounded by a slightly annoyed group of Avengers, and a very tired Peter Parker.

Natasha POV

By the time I am awake, Steve has already gone running and he is currently making himself a protein smoothie when I walk into the kitchen. Tony modified the blender so that way it isn’t too loud that it upsets Peter’s super senses. At this point, Peter is staying with us a lot, and his company is always welcomed. I see Peter’s sleeping face on one of the couches as he sleeps right next to a coffee sipping Tony. I’m guessing that Clint didn’t even try to get out of bed. I realize that Percy should also be here. Unless he has a sleep schedule like Peter where he isn’t used to getting up early unless forced, but I don’t think that’s the case. 

“Hey Steve, has Percy gotten up yet,” I ask, going over to the kitchen to get a cup of coffee for myself. Steve takes a sip of his smoothie before responding.  
“No not yet. Hey Friday,” Steve starts as we walk over to where Tony is sitting with Peter. “Can check to see if Percy is still in his room sleeping?” Friday gives an immediate answer.

“Perseus has not been in this tower since 6:43 am,” the A.I. replies. Everybody except Peter shares a look as we all wonder if this morning is going to be a repeat of last night. Before anybody can even say anything, Percy’s figure appears in the middle of the living area. Unlike the previous time however, Percy does not seem harmed in any way.

“Hi, um, sorry I left without telling you, there was just something I had to attend really quick.” Percy says as he makes his way over to the kitchen to grab a cookie from the plate on the counter.

“Okay, this is something that cannot be turned into a routine. You have to tell us when you are leaving kid, and where you are going because we can’t keep worrying,” Tony says as he walks over to where Percy is. Me and Steve follow him as Percy takes a bite of his cookie before responding.

“Okay, I’ll tell you when I leave, and where I am going,” Percy says as he goes to fill up a cup with water. Tony groans before talking to Percy again.

“Kid, I know you are just our ‘bodyguard’” Tony says, using a sarcastic voice when saying bodyguard. “But we can’t have you dying on us. We might risk the god’s wraith or something.” As Tony finishes, Percy shivers at the mention of the god’s wraith and I remember how Nico threatened to have Percy arrange flowers with a goddess. I smile to myself, and then Steve starts to talk before Percy can reply to what Tony had just said.

“Alright, so Percy,” Steve says as Percy takes another sip of water. “You are most likely going to be staying here for a bit, so how would you like a tour of the tower?” Percy puts down the empty glass before responding.

“Alright that actually sounds pretty cool, where will we be going?” Steve motions for me, Tony, and Percy to follow him into the elevator. I almost go to wake Peter, but I figure he should just sleep for now; he has been around the tower multiple times already. As we go into the elevator, Steve begins to explain how this tour is going to work.

“So I am just going to show you the floors that you will probably use the most. The rest of the floors that I won’t show you are mainly just office space.” Tony interrupts before Steve can continue.

“Yeah, those floors are ruled by Pepper Potts herself,” Tony says. Suddenly he shudders. “I have a whole ton of paperwork to do when we get back. Pepper is going to kill me if I don’t get it done soon.” Steve shrugs and the elevator doors open to the first floor of the tower tour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys enjoyed :)  
> STAY SAFFFEEEE!!!!!!!


	8. Tower Tour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony takes Nat, Steve, and Percy on a small tour of the tower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOOK I UPDATED WOOOO  
> hope you guys are all doing well sorry for the long wait  
> I don't own percy jackson or marvel  
> hope you all enjoy :)

Steve POV

As the elevator doors open, Percy is the first one to step out and you can see his face transform into the recognition that this is the training room. I walk out onto the large mat in the middle of the room that is mainly used for sparring. 

“To the right of me we have all the punching bags and weights, and then on the left we have all our different training weapons. And then right where I am standing, is our sparring mat.” I say. The room is bright because of all the sunlight streaming through the windows, and the glint of a sword like weapon from the weapons rack catches Percy’s eye. I briefly remember that Percy also uses a sword, but before I can ask him if he wants to use the sword on the rack and try it out, Tony walks up to me on the mat. Once he does Percy begins to switch his gaze from the blade back to me and Tony a couple times before turning his full attention to us.

“Okay kid, since we are here, why don’t the two of us spar,” Tony says, and before Percy can say anything, he continues to talk while beginning to stretch. “I am not as strong as Nat or Steve, so it will just be a simple hand to hand combat, just so we can get a feel for your fighting style.” Percy brings his hand up to rub his temples, even though there is a slight smile on his face.

“I am here to protect you guys. You guys are not going to be fighting beside me at any point in time. There is no point to me sparring against you.” Percy starts to walk to the weapons rack when Tony snaps his fingers. Percy immediately turns around at the sound with his hand about to grab something from his back pocket, which I can only suspect is his sword. Then out of the wall, a small rubber ball shoots out. At first Percy looks like he is going to react by moving away even though the ball was traveling at a very fast speed, but after recognizing that it was not a threat, he just glared at Tony as the ball hit him in the chest. Tony lets out a long sigh before saying why he had Friday launch a ball at Percy.

“When we first met, you dodged a tranquilizer shot from Clint himself, yet you can’t dodge a small, rubber ball?” 

“Why are you so obsessed with this? There is no point in me trying to spar-” Percy cuts himself off as he turns around and looks at the image of his father in mist. Before Percy even says anything, he deeply bows, and then looks back up to his father. I looked at Tony and Nat, and the look we shared showed that we all agreed that this is going to be happening a lot throughout Percy’s stay.

“Percy,” Poseidon starts and Percy already started to stiffen up at the tone of his father’s voice, like he already knows what he is going to say. “There was an attack at Camp Jupiter, so that means we have good reason to suspect that they are going to be attacking camp Half Blood soon.” Percy raised his eyebrow and began to say something, but Poseidon cut him off. “And I am here to personally tell you that I don’t want you to be there.” This time Percy interjects before his dad can start talking again.

“I can be the reason that there are less casualties,” Percy is about to continue talking but his father holds up his hand, and Percy sighs, but lets Poseidon continue talking. 

“The reason that you are here is to protect the Avengers. If a group of monsters were to come and take control over them, the human race would listen to them if they tried to let Gaea take over the world.” Percy frowns as he realizes that his father’s decision on this is final.

“Fine, but can I still go over to train,” Percy says and Poseidon’s brows furrow in thought. 

“Please limit the amount of times you go over, just to make sure that the Avengers are not unprotected too much.” Poseidon looks over at Percy’s shoulder at me, Nat and Tony. 

“Why don’t you train with them?” Poseidon looks behind him and sighs. “I have to go, please don’t cause too much trouble Percy, you are still in Zeus’s domain. Bye son.” Percy nods and Poseidon waves through the mist. I look at Tony, who is smiling and I realize what he is going to do the second before he does it.

“Your dad himself said that you could train with us, so let’s have that little sparring match?” Percy sighs and then shrugs, and walks over to Tony on the mat.

“So what type of fighting do you usually do?” Nat asks, and Percy pauses for a second, and continues to stretch as he answers. 

“I usually use weapons, but I am pretty decent at hand to hand.” Tony finishes stretching at Percy nods, indicating that he finished stretching as well. 

“Okay,” I start. “This is going to be a short match, and,” before I can continue talking Tony interrupts me. 

“And kid, since I am not an extraordinary fighter when it comes to hand to hand, I am going to be going all out, so don’t hold back.” I look at Nat and she shrugs. I look at Percy, and then to Tony, and I realize against this kid, if he is as good as he claims to be he should be fine. 

“Alright, the fight will start, now.” I say and walk off the mat with Nat and we both watch Tony and Percy take their first steps against each other. While Tony brings up his fist as his first move, Percy seems to be looking at the way he moves before doing anything. I look at Nat and vaguely remember doing this the first few times she goes to spar against anybody new. In a very fast move, Percy lunges forward and kicks what seems to be a weak spot in Tony’s leg because he immediately falls to the ground, while Percy stands above him like he didn’t do anything at all.

“Well, I guess Percy wins that sparring round” Nat says as Tony gets up wincing. However, there is a gleam in his eye that tells me he had something up his sleeve.

“Friday, were you able to analyze Percy’s fighting pattern,” Tony asks, looking at Percy with a smirk. Percy shrugs and walks off the mat, fiddling with his ballpoint pen once more as Friday responds to Tony’s earlier question.

“No, Percy made too few moves for me to analyze his fighting style,” Friday answers in a short response. Tony lets out an irritated sigh as he also walks off the mat to where me and Nat were standing.

“I understand that you guys want to help me if the situation calls for it, but I can very easily handle myself,” Percy says as he walks back to the exit of the room. I get slightly fed up and I respond before anyone else can.

“Percy, you do realize that if this threat is as big as it seems you are going to need help if they come to fight you, and the team and I can help you but you have to be willing to let us figure out how we can work best together.” Percy turns around and leans against the door as he considers what I had just said. 

“Okay, I understand why you want to support me during a fight, but if monsters do end up coming here, there will not be that many. The enemy is not in a position where they can spare too many troops, and if somehow they do manage to launch a big attack, I will find a way to make sure that the entire Avengers team is safe and out of harm's way.” Tony lets out an annoyed sigh and Nat furrows her brow as Percy continues to deny our support. Percy continues to stand at the door as he inclines that the tour should continue.

Third Person POV

As the group makes their way out of the training room, Tony goes through each of the other rooms with on minimal explanation.

“This here is a,” Tony pauses as he tries to remember which of the rooms it is. He lets out a sigh and opens the door and he continues. “Obviously a non-important room or else I would have remembered what it was.” As Tony continues walking, Percy peeks his head into the room with a small interest and perks up as he sees what’s inside. Steve notices Percy’s actions and walks into the room as the windows all turn transparent to allow the light to flood in. In the room there is a large pool with a hot tub attached to it. Percy walks over to the pool and touches the water and lets out a relieved sigh.

“I have been so tired all day, but for all these rooms there is not a singular water dispenser,” Percy laughs as he squats on the edge of the pool. After a second, Natasha comes to a revelation.

“Since you are the son of Poseidon, I guess water helps energize you?” Natasha asks as she stands next to Percy. 

“Yup pretty much,” Percy says as he gets up from his squatting position on the floor. Tony, who realized the rest of the group was no longer following him, found his way back to the room that they were in.

“Okay, Pepper is going to tear my head off as more emails end up in my inbox,” Tony motions for everybody to follow him again as everybody begins to make their way to the elevator. Percy hesitates once again just before stepping into the elevator but still walks in.

“Hey Percy, what do you have against elevators?” Tony asks while scrolling through his phone. The elevator begins its ascent to the penthouse as Percy responds.

“What do you mean?” Tony taps at his phone as Natasha responds to Percy.

“You always seem to hesitate just before you enter them, and when we first met you asked if there was a different way to go up to the higher floors.” Percy lets out a long sigh and takes out his pen from his back pocket.

“I’ve just had a couple of bad experiences with them that’s all,” Percy says light heartedly as the elevator door opens to a tired Peter Parker making a sandwich in the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what did you guys think of the third person pov?  
> should i do more third person pov or stick to first person lmk :)


	9. Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no post sorry for the wait -- had massive writers block  
> the worst part of it is over now i think ,, so please enjoy the new chapter :D
> 
> I do not own Percy Jackson or Marvel

Third Person POV

“Just finished the tour? I probably know the place better than Mr. Stark at this point so if you ever need help getting somewhere I got you,” Peter says to Percy as he takes a bite of his sandwich. Percy is the first to quickly walk out of the elevator once again as he makes his way over to where Peter is sitting. Tony then rushes out almost as quickly in order to get to his office before he gets an angry phone call from Pepper. Natasha and Steve however stay behind to witness the conversation that Percy and Peter start to have. 

“How has everything been?” Peter asks as Percy grabs a cup of water. 

“Times could be better, it’s getting really stressful back at the camp. I’m getting worried that monsters are going to attack and I’m not going to be able to get there in time,” Percy explains in between sips. “There is also the possibility that the monsters are going to come straight here instead, they might have some idea that it is just me protecting the Avengers right now.” Percy saying this finally causes Steve to voice what has been on his mind for a while.

“Percy, all of us are trained fighters, you do not have to take the full burden of protecting us if something comes our way, if it comes to protecting us or your camp you should protect your camp,” Steve tries to continue but Percy interrupts.

“My father and Zeus sent me here to protect the Avengers so that means keeping you guys out of harm's way by any means possible, besides even though it would be helpful for me to be able to help fight at the camp, they can fend for themselves there are a lot of strong people there.” Percy finishes, now leaning against the counter as he fiddles with the ballpoint pen once again. 

“What I am concerned about is that we are placing trust in a kid who might not even be able to handle a large scale attack. You are around Peter’s age, we can’t just let you fight a battle without going in to help at least a little,” Natasha says and Percy shrugs as he starts to give his response, but a low rumble causes him to immediately pause. Just after the rumble happened, mist started to appear next to Percy. 

“Percy there was an attack, less monsters than usual, worried they are coming for you,” the figure in the mist has barely faded in as rushed sentences are spoken. Percy is already on high alert from the rumble and already seems to have an understanding of what to do. He waves his hand through the mist and gets ready to use the elevator to descend to the ground near the tower. 

“Will you be able to handle this without getting mortally wounded?” Peter asks, as a slight concern tints his voice as he watches Percy make his way into the elevator.

“If there has already been an attack on the camp, Gaea should not have enough troops left to pull off another full attack, this should be a breeze,” Percy says reassuringly as the elevator doors close. 

“Wait, what?” Steve says as both him and Natasha stand completely confused over the events that just occurred. Loud footsteps approach the main area as Tony makes his way to the group, just as frazzled as they are about what is happening. 

“Tony what was the rumble outside,” Steve asks, slightly stretching in case there is a need for him to go down and fight.

“I went over it a couple times, and there is a bit of interference with the cameras that is not allowing me to see exactly what the entity is, but it definitely has some sort of power.” Tony pauses and looks around. “Where did the kid go?”

“He went down to fight whatever is causing the disturbance,” Natasha responds as she begins to make her way to the elevator. “I am going to pass by the training area and grab a weapon before going down to join Percy in fighting whatever it is.” Steve begins to follow her but Tony puts out a hand to stop him.

“From the data I was able to collect, it shows that whatever this entity is, the power level isn’t completely over the top. I feel like the kid will be able to deal, and besides that I also want to see how capable he is by himself. If you and Nat go down to help him fight we won’t be able to figure out if he is the real deal or not.” Tony explains, stopping Natasha just before she walks into the elevator. 

“You’re right,” she says, turning around to face Tony. “However, where will we be able to get a good view of the fight if the cameras are not picking up the entity, and we are too high up in the tower to see any type of fight that is going on down on the ground?” Tony lets out a chuckle as he motions for Steve, Natasha, and Peter to follow him into the elevator. 

“We will just have to go to one of the floors closest to the main floor, because if we get too close to the fight then we will have to defend ourselves, and we will lose the chance to see Percy actually using his power.” By the time the group makes it to the lower floors, they can see a clear sight of Percy facing an odd creature with hooves.

Percy POV

When I heard the rumble I already knew that something was coming. That familiar rumble haunts so many of my nightmares that it immediately tells me that a monster is here even before Annabeth tries to warn me. As I make my way down the elevator, I have no time to worry about anything else other than what monster it will be, and how will I deal with it in such a public area. I can use the mist to manipulate the monster into looking something human, so that way the people around will stay clear of the fight, however it will be troublesome if they try to call the police. Before I know it the elevator has already brought me to the main floor and I hold Riptide, while it is still in its ballpoint form, tightly in my hand as I rush out of the building. The outline of a large monster is already clear to me as I can tell its main focus is either getting to me, or getting to the Avengers. It makes no moves to harm the people around it as I slowly make my way closer to it, using the Mist to hide my appearance to the mortals around me as I draw Riptide into its sword form.

I don’t have to get much closer when I realize that the monster ahead of me is the Minotaur. I thought it would have been a bit longer before it finally put itself back together, but luckily I have only gotten stronger since the last time I have battled it. I quietly thank the gods that I don’t have to deal with something more difficult. I look around to see if there are any alleyways that I can lead it down to avoid any citizen casualties, but I am out of luck. I will have to fight it in a way where it is not able to move from the crater that it made when it first appeared into the area. The Minotaur finally takes notice of me and I have been able to think out a decent plan to kill it quickly.

“Vapor travel to the back of its neck, then use Riptide to cut its head off. It will be even easier than last time,” I mutter to myself as I break into a run to put my plan into action. The Minotaur lets out a horrendous noise as it prepares to charge at me. I immediately vapor travel to the back of its neck before it can do so, however it begins to widely swing its head in an attempt to knock me off. I just barely dodge the horns as one of them scraps the side of my cheek. I wince at the sting but I bring Riptide to the front of the Minotaur's neck and I slash it without hesitation. Thankfully the crater it made was quite large, so even when it fell down it still managed not to injure mortals. I finish by slicing the neck clean off and as it begins to turn into dust, I hear a faint voice come from what remains of the corpse.

“I will rule this world no matter what it takes, and you will be by my side Perseus whether you want to acknowledge that fact or not,” a voice that sounds ever so alike to Gaea says. I scoff as I continue to walk. I have been fighting these monsters for so long that I have learned not to get baited into their wishful thinking that I will somehow want to join their side. I wait until I am back inside the building to reappear without the Mist covering me anymore. I will have to tell Annabeth that at least we won’t have to worry about the Minotaur coming back for at least a decent amount of time. I let out a small sigh of relief that the attack on the camp wasn’t as bad as it usually is. 

They are most likely going to run out of troops soon, so this should not last much longer. I begin to brush some of the leftover monster dust off of my shirt pants, this gross stuff always finds a way to get on me after a fight. I make my way towards the elevator, and I already begin to dread having to explain this to the rest of the Avengers. Luckily Peter already knows a decent amount of information, but still not enough to fill in a couple of gaps. I gently touch the cut on my cheek and wince again. I click the button to bring the elevator down as I examine the cut in the shiny reflection of the doors. It isn’t as deep as it could have been, this whole fight was one of the best case scenarios. I let my hand drop after a few more experimental prods. If I pour some water over the cup it should heal itself relatively fast. I walk into the elevator, expecting it to go straight to the top floors, but instead it stops again while still on the main floors. I shrug and try to bear the elevator a little longer as I wait for it to let the new passengers in. The new passengers that come in however are the people that I ditched back in the penthouse and each one of them, except for Peter, has looks of disbelief clearly written on their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmk what you think of this chapter !! tried out the third person again to see how it went :D


End file.
